


Some Boys Argue

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you fight him if you’re just going to win?” asked a young Kairi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Boys Argue

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This was an entry for challenge 134 (Gestures). I didn't win again... I'll keep trying though! This is my attempt at humor. I probably failed but eh. I'll let you decide on that. XD ♥ Read and enjoy!

It was common for boys at a young age to challenge fights of their own and to see who the best of them all was. Sora was no exception to this as he would often challenge Riku to “battle”.

Riku would accept his challenge only to beat him.

“Why do you fight him if you’re just going to win?” asked a young Kairi.

The older one shrugged. “I don’t know,” he responded. “I’d like to know why myself.”

She nodded as she glanced out to the big ocean. To little children, there is no deep meaning for the ocean. All they knew was that it was big, blue, and wet. It also tasted nasty as well like someone poured salt all over it.

The two children sat in silence as children usually don’t but that silence was interrupted when a young brunet appeared. His hair pointed all over the place showed up with sand piled up on his hair, and it was clear he was extremely angry. He pointed at the boy with silver hair and started to rant.

“Riku, you left me in the sand! That’s not very nice!” he yelled. Riku blinked his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when Sora stuck up his middle finger, albeit not very well since some fingers tried to stick up as well.

“What are you doing, Sora?” asked Kairi, amused at him trying to gesture something. It wasn’t that she knew what it meant; the other boy just looked silly!

He put down his hand as he tried to stick out his finger better.

“I don’t know…” he said, almost forgetting about his anger at the one deemed Riku. “But I saw my brother do it!”

Kairi giggled at Sora which in turn made him blush and Riku just rolled his eyes.


End file.
